


Lips That Dared Not Speak Its Name

by lazy_bird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Femslash, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones AU, GoT, Greek Gods AU, Hades - Freeform, Persephone - Freeform, Romace, alternate univers, daenerys-hades, game of thrones-greek gods au, greek god trope, persephone/hades trope, sansa-persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Daenerys, the Hades of the Underworld has never experienced true love-or love in general.Sansa, the Persephone has an unquenchable curiosity.When they both meet is like a new experience that keeps them from wanting more.A mischievous plan comes at hand from one of the gods when things don't go their way.What would happen to these two goddesses that keep running into each other?Will Sansa stop being the young goddess that her mother keeps trying to protect?Will Daenerys dare to speak the name of what she truly fears she feels?





	Lips That Dared Not Speak Its Name

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods! I have been writting this long peice for days!  
> I finally got to publish it!  
> I hope everyone loves it and can manege to read it comepletly.  
> Disclamer: English is not my first language so please be kind!

It was in an instant that Daenerys, the Hades of the Underworld, saw perfect Sansa, the Persephone of Olympus, soaking on the sun, light green loose gown with the golden plate holding those silks in place, her auburn hair spread with little braids and tiny flower holding them together, her sky-blue eyes looked up in boredom at the white fluffy clouds. Sansa’s leg was crossed and on top of the other knee and her ankle swung with a tune that she had in her head while she chewed on the end of a long wheat, her slender arms were under her head, giving it support; grass and flowers caressed her whole body as if it was there where she belonged. Daenerys had heard of her from whispers of souls and her three little messengers that flew around the darkness of her  _home_. Right now, they were solidified into three tiny silver dragons that hung on her chest and held her long and black hooded cape. The middle dragon had red ruby eyes while the other two had golden eyes.  

 _There she is…_  said the right dragon, named Rhaegal who held the cape with its mouth.

 _She is so pretty…_  said Viserion the left one holding the other end with its tail.

 _Perfect for you, my Queen_  … hissed the middle one, Drogon even though the tail of its brother was in his mouth and its tail in the other's. 

“Hush!” said Daenerys between the shadows. “Stop spitting nonsense and filling my head with fantasy!” She looked how the light of the Sun favored her. How butterflies fluttered around her and how tiny animals snuggled beside her.  _Perfect for me?_  She though. If Eddard, the Zeus of Olympus ever read her mind, he would smite her with a thunderbolt. Or worse… The Persephone's mother would open the earth and make it swallow her whole…

 _As you wish, my Queen …_  the three of them said in union and there was quiet once more. 

As the Hades took a step back to go to Olympus as a summon of Zeus, she stepped on a twig that snapped a little too loudly, followed by Drogon's high pitched and mischievous giggle. Sansa stood up at the sound and looked in the direction of the dark forest. Daenerys stepped further back into the darkness a bit nervous. Why was she nervous of such a girl? She was the Queen of the Underworld and all who speak her name shudder and the mere thought of going there can make a human cry in fear!

“Who goes there?” her voice wasn’t curious but demanding. She spat the wheat and started walking with caution. The Persephone squinted her eyes and took a step closer. With her delicate hand, she pushed a branch and pinched herself with a thorn. A crimson bead formed on her thumb and it sparkled like cut diamonds in the light. A common trait in a god. 

But Sansa, the Persephone licked it and went again. A tiny bud of a light pink flower bloomed from the bloody thorn. “I suggest you stop, princess.” Sansa stopped but did not retrocede. “I do not wish to frighten you. I’ll be on my way.” 

With a tone of childish authority she held her stance. “You didn’t answer my question, stranger.” 

From the distance Daenerys, the Hades could see the small glint of glow in the princess' blue eyes. 

Just because the princess didn’t know her identity didn’t prevent the Queen from getting slightly annoyed at her tone. From the shadows Sansa saw how two eyes opened revealing the purple glow that they emit. Like radiant jewels they hung in mid air but she was no ignorant fool. With a gasp Sansa took a step back as she realized who she was talking to. Her mother Catelyn, The Demeter talked about the Underworld and the one who ruled it with hate and fear. The young goddess never knew why, only the stories of her defiance when giving her the realm and all the baggage it came with. Death and rot was what she ruled and the fear of humans kept her strong. 

“Now you know. I’ll be on my way.” With a graceful  _swoosh_ her cape fallowed her moves. 

Sansa bit her lips. This was something new to her. For the few centuries she has been alive, it was the first time that she has encounter such a god and who was part of the trio of ruling the world. Her father, Zeus ruled the sky and human land, Jamie, the Poseidon who ruled the seas and Daenerys, the Hades the ruler of  _rot_ and  _filth_  like her mother used to spit. She had to admit that there was a sense of rush in her blood. 

“Will you be so kind to show me your face?” the young goddess said as she tried, once again to get in the woods, but this time her gown and hair got tangled on thorny vines and branches. Daenerys saw how helpless she looked, trapped. The thorns kept scratching her and soon enough she was covered in a halo of flowers. Her gown would get sown back in place just to be torn by her yanks. With blushing cheeks and a tiny voice she said, “Help?”

Daenerys sighed and stepped closer. As soon light hit the Queen's pale face, the princess gasped in awe. There was no way a creature as beautiful as her could be the ruler of  _rot_ and  _filth_. The hair was silver as the moon itself, it was tied in braids and twists and two curly locks hung, hiding her ears and landing just below her breasts, her eyelashes so long that when she looked down, they would almost hide the purple eyes. Her lips were the shade of an inviting unknown color, like wine but bloodier… she wore a version of her father’s armor (not silver like the color of lighting but the color of stars), only that they accentuated her curves and below a long and black skirt. It was mostly a belt where a sword hung from her waist and four long cloths  with velvet swirls hung in front, back and sides hiding her legs if she was standing but when she walked… oh, Sansa blushed even harder! Her legs would escape every time she took a step. Those thighs… her sandals were tied around her calves, hugging them for dear life and  from her chest there were three silver dragons that held her hooded cape together. 

“Such a helpless creature,” she whispered as her pale fingers with black nails helped the young goddess to be free from the woods. Sansa was speechless—for the first time ever. Daenerys untangled her red hair and combed them as she laid them down over the sun kissed shoulders. She smelled like wild flowers. “There,” she said with a smile. “Satisfied, Persephone?” Oh my! The Hades knew her name! Her mouth was open in shock. Daenerys misunderstood it for fear and frowned. 

When Sansa was about to say something, someone called her name. Her brother, Jon, the Apollo rode on a grey horse. He was wearing golden armor but his legs were bear with a warrior skirt that had golden leather lappets and bronze sandals. He was coming up a hill like a Sun at dawn. “Sister!” he called again. “Your mother is looking for you!” he yelled from the hills. “You know she doesn’t like it when you go exploring in these parts of Olympus!” 

“Coming, brother!” she yelled but when she turned her attention to the Hades, she had pulled the dark hood over her silver hair and walked away. Again, she bit her lips and wondered if her lips tasted sweet.

The reason for her summon was a personal meeting with Eddard, the Zeus. It was rare for the King of Olympus to do something like this. In the highest tower of the infinite castle stood Eddard, looking outside the window. There was only blue sky. “I apologize for the sudden summon. But I believe that the words I’m about to say should be spoken face to face.” He turned around, fully armored in silver and gold. “I know that our past is complicated and that I let my self be persuade by my wife … harsh words were said and for that I apologize.” The Hades still remembered the words:  _Who’s better to rule the_ _realm of the dead_ _than a goddess who can’t b_ _ear_ _life…_  “I know it took me centuries to realize my mistakes. But I wish that we can mend our relationship and hope that it’s not too late for you to call Olympus home once more.”

Daenerys looked at her brother, not sure if to trust him. They had battled together (along with the Poseidon) their father but it was her who got the short end of the stick, or more likely, stabbed. She looked at him, his eyes the color of wood hit by lightening. But she was equally as tired as him. She knew the responsibility he had over the living. “True that it took you centuries, brother” his eyes were fixed on hers. “but very well. The past is in the past but Olympus has lost the meaning of home, I’m afraid.”

The Zeus walked towards her and planted his hand over her shoulder with strong affection.  _Clank_ went her armor but she did not move  “Let me fix it.” The Hades gave a small smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Brother, my relationship with you can be amended but the others… there is no space for me in their hearts. Their distaste for me is palpable. I do not wish to cause turmoil.” 

“ _Let me fix this_.” He said once more but this time with determination. “I shall hold a feast in your name and everyone will be invited. No one should be a stranger to my heart when it comes to you, sister.”

“Brother, I am honored but there is no need.”

Eddard took away his hand and clicked his tongue, a habit when he was frustrated. “You shall be loved, sister. They should know that they need no fear for you. You are one of us and all of the gods and goddesses of Olympus shall respect you.” He smiled warmly. At this point there was no way she would convince him otherwise. When the Hades didn’t protest, The Zeus took it as agreement. “It shall be done.”

It was no surprise that the feast idea did not sit well with most and many didn’t shared the same excitement as The Zeus. No one wanted to participate. A feast for The Hades? Such absurdity! No one liked her; out of all the children of the Cronos, she was the one who looked like him at the time. And giving her such a realm just reaffirmed their suspicions. But who could say no to the Zeus? Not even the Hera could convince him otherwise. She tried, along with many others but Eddard just stared them down, lightening escaping from his eyes in anger. No one said another word.  

The Demeter tried to convince him to leave her daughter out of the unwanted feast. She was afraid for her since young gods were eager to woo her. The Zeus commanded that  _every_ godandgoddess _must_  attend. No exceptions! Catelyn wasn’t happy and thought of herself as a fool for thinking he would favor her. She cursed the Hades. She cursed the day when that type of thought crawled like a spider into her Eddard's mind. Cersie, the Hera just snickered as Catelyn stormed off. True, it brought no pleasure to her that the Hades was being welcomed back but it did seeing the Zeus' favorite being in such predicament.

Daenerys was back at the Underworld. 

Her brother had insisted to look presentable and less like she lived in darkness. But she did lived in darkness, only with torches, glowing crystals and gems and the river with glowing souls as they pass. It was finally the day of the feast. The Hermes had come down as a little bird and later as a spider that crawled onto her vanity. Varys whispered the message that it was time. With a nod, she stood and the messenger flew once again as a little bird, back to his home.

Daenerys was nervous, an uncommon feeling in a god. But this was a new thing. A feast… for her! She had to admit that a small part of her was excited, and a small smile appeared on her face. As she looked at her reflection, she remembered her brother's words:  _Enter like you belong in Olympus_ _…_ but it wasn’t that easy. She still had her father’s eyes and hair. A reminder of their first memory when they came to existence. Her gown hung in the air, waiting to be worn, her three dragons were sleeping on the vanity as she applied color to her lips. Her nakedness was no stranger to her realm so she sat up and caressed with her finger the head of Drogon. It opened its red ruby eyes.

 _It’s time_ … he hissed and his brothers woke and flew to her gown. 

When she finished dressing herself she stepped into her black carriage, covered in her hooded cape and took the  black leather ropes that tied the black horses with purple eyes and purple breath. Without wiping them, they broke into a light trot and the gates of the Underworld opened revealing the night sky.

Eddard, the Zeus had planned the feast on a perfect night. The full moon was at its highest peak and illuminated the fields and the castle. Daenerys could hear the gods and goddesses gossiping and laughing from the distance. She stopped and swallowed. The ball room was exposed to the elements. It had marbled floor and pillars with torches as bright as the sun and multiple tables with too much food. There was music and entertainment. Pools and waterfalls were on corners where pans and mermaids and nymphs played. Horses galloped freely on the open fields, some gods were drinking outside the ballroom, enjoying the company of fairies. They seemed… normal even though it was all in her name. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing, after all.

As soon as her black carriage turned from the corner, the music stopped. Silence filled the space. No splashing, no laughing, no gallops… Daenerys stepped off, she caressed her horse and it trotted away into the night. With every step she could feel their eyes on her. Eddard, the Zeus smiled and walked away from Robert, the Hephaestus and Reahgar, the Ares. He stood beside her and held his arm for her to take. With a swift movement her hooded cape dropped and faded as it hit the marbled ground revealing her appearance.

Gasps escaped involuntarily from some of the guests. Her gown was held by three dragon that hugged her neck and sparkled as if the stars themselves had abandoned the sky and made the Hades' body their new home. Her shoulders were bare and her back was exposed to the wondering eyes and rested just above her lower back. The gown parted in a V with waves above her right thigh. Of course, there was no plate of the Olympus to hold her gown but still she looked more than  _belong_  but more like  _created_  for that realm… her hair was up in a braided bun, exposing her slender neck and curled locks hung in front of her ears.  

“Family! Friends!” his voice boomed like thunder and their attention shifted to him as soon as the Hades took his arm. “I have gathered you all to welcome my dear sister back to her rightful home. It gives me honor and pleasure to see her walk in the Olympus she helped build as the war of the Cronos ended once more! Yes, she is the ruler of the Underworld and yes, her appearance does resemble our Father but so does Rheagar but his presence is welcome every time. Why is our sister any different? Is it because he is my son?” The question lingered and the Ares stood his ground but still felt the weight of the Zeus words on him. But no one spoke a word. Who would? Not even The Demeter or The Hera came forward. “She has done her job. With out her realm there would be chaos! Where would my children go? Where would our heroes go?” another question that no one answered. “It is time to realize the importance of the Hades and set aside whatever dark feelings your eternal souls may have.”

The Persephone had escaped her mother’s grip to get a better view of The Beautiful Hades. Once again she was amazed at how radiant she looked. Who would stand next to her, other then The Zeus and not be out shinned? The Hera sat in her throne and took a sip of her whine glass, not paying attention. Suddenly someone whispered something to Sansa. Sea pearls shinned as the whisperer giggled and the young goddess smiled with wonder.

“Now, let’s take our wine and reflect of centuries of blurred hate until this day and age has blinded us.” Everyone at this point had a golden stained glass with red wine in their hands. Daenerys looked into their eyes. There was suspicious and fear. Eddard lifted his glass and smiled a smile that could melt steel, “We are making history has we speak!” he roared with excitement that even the humans below felt the rumble. “To Daenerys, the Hades!” he cheered.

“To Daenerys, the Hades!” everyone else mimicked. Even the Hera lifted a bit her glass.

The music started and the feast continued. 

When the gods and goddesses were comfortable enough to approach her, questions poured out of their mouths like water. They were curious now. Only the Zeus has ever gone to the Underworld and no one dared to ask him.  _What’s it like? What creatures_ _do live there? What do you eat?_ _Is it like Olympus? Can I go?_ The Hades was so overwhelmed that she gave a half crooked smile and their curiosity faded as she tried to answer. The Zeus saw how her sister was failing in the arts of sociability. 

He hugged her pale shoulder. “Now, now. Let us not ask too much. Enjoy the wine and the food. Well, if you all excuse us…” He smiled and took Daenerys away. With a deep sigh he looked at her. “Sister, I’m aware that your interactions with other beings are … minimum but a  _three headed_ _direwolf_ _the size_ _of an elephant? The River of Hatred_ _and River of Pain_ _?_ Is this how you plan to get on their good side?” Eddard was genuinely concerned but Daenerys didn’t care as much. Besides, this was his idea, not hers.

“I was speaking in truth, brother. I am no liar. You of all know this.” He cupped her neck with his big hand and gave her a sad smile.

“That I know. Just try not to-“ The Hades cut him.

“Sound like I live in the Underworld?” she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Eddard took her empty glass and gave her another. “Please, don’t be bitter with me.” Her brother looked at her intensely and she asked what was wrong. “I just realized how much I missed you, sister.” Daenerys cupped his neck the same way and that was all it took to make him realize that the feeling was mutual.

Daenerys took her wine and went to take a walk. The drunken voices of the residents of Olympus were giving her a head ache and decided that she would do them the favor of taking her presence else where. A few feet from the pillars was a pond where water nymphs and fairies where giggling and splashing each other. Sadly, when they spotted the Hades, they flew away or became puddles on the grass.  _It matters not_ , she thought and sat with her legs to the side and watched how the full moon reflected on the water. Water lilies floated and tiny fishes swam in different directions. It was magical. A sight that she didn’t see in her realm. 

_Splash_

The Hades looked up and saw that one of the water lilies was...  _swimming_? It was coming towards her and when it was just a few inches from the edge, it stopped. Daenerys placed her glass beside her and got closer, examining such peculiarity. The tiny ripples from the pond reflected on her lovely face and…

“ _Boo!_ ” a head popped from the pond wearing the flower as a hat. Daenerys moved her head back to dodge the water. Those sky blue eyes seemed very disappointed. “You didn’t scream.” She pouted, the water just bellow her lower lip. Daenerys went back to her original pose. 

“I wonder what the Demeter would think if she saw her daughter swimming with nymphs?” she took a sip from her wine. “And starting new fashion trends.” The Persephone took the water lily delicately from her auburn wet head and placed it on the water. “Besides, only a few things scare me.” She admitted.

“Is that so?” Sansa placed her arms on the edge of the pond and  laid her head on them, looking up at her. The same shinny ripples reflected on her lovely face. Her long hair floated on the water along with her pale pink gown.  _Splash, splash_  would make her naked feet as they move slowly to keep her afloat. She had three set of braids that started from the hairline of her forehead and temples tied in the back and were decorated with tiny flowers. It looked like she had a crown. “The Queen of the Underworld is  _scared_  of a few things? Now that is something you don’t hear every day.” She smiled.

“Everybody is scared of something. Or else we would be the fool of the fools.” She took another sip from her glass.

“What a wonderful world would be a one that didn’t have fear.”  _Splash_ , now she  was resting her chin on her arms.

“Princess, fear is a much needed motivation. Without it we wouldn’t have what you see here. Humans wouldn't create or even get up in the morning without a  _fear_  of something. Even gods have it—I have felt it... I even stared at it in its eye and it has looked back at me,” Sansa was getting into the lesson. Her eyes were wide in anticipation. “With each gaze it stabbed my existence, raw and crude and very much real… eyes dark as the void where time didn’t exist. Mouth bigger than the sea and infinite like the sky, hot and cold at the same time. That’s where insanity was born. At the slope of its throat…" now the Persephone was gripping from the edge, grass and dirt between her nails and fingers. Daenerys noticed that the water nymphs were paying attention, their heads above the puddles just enough to listen. The fairies returned and then were hugging each other in awe, waiting for the rest of the story. Even a small pan arrived, flute almost slipping from it’s finger and ears up. “But that's when bravery comes along.”

Sansa spoke, almost like a whisper, her mouth ironically dried. “But the Cronos was afraid too. He was not brave.” The creatures waited for the answer. Some even got closer to the Hades. “Fear that his children would take his throne… and that’s why he ate them.” all of them shuddered. 

Daenerys went quiet. “I never said that all motivations are good.” She wanted to ask Sansa if the Demeter ever said anything. She was there after all. But looking at how protective she was with her daughter she assumed she hadn’t. “The fear of a mother saved as all. Her bravery helped us be here. I still remember the first time I tasted freedom…” and then be stripped by it, she thought. “His guts were opened and I was blinded for a second by light. I could see a reaching hand,  _Take my hand, sister!_ Said the Zeus. We could still hear his roar of pain and fear. My sword and scepter were forged in each hand and with the Poseidon we defeated him.  _We need to end this now! We have to do it together!_  My brother kept screaming, trying to make us focus. The earth split, magma rose and tides crushed against the edge of the world! Finally he was defeated!” she paused. “… or is he?” she smirked as she saw how the creatures gasped and looked at each other with fear. There was silence until Daenerys, the Hades threw her head back in a roaring laughter. The Persephone has heard that type before, from his father. “I apologize,” she said whipping a tear. “But your faces… oh  _hahaha_! This is some good wine.” Sansa felt her lips move upward in a smile. She wanted to see that face again, hear that laughter again. 

Sansa, the Persephone pushed her soaked body up, water dripping from her long hair and chin and sat next to Daenerys. “But was he really defeated?” The Hades looked at her in the eye but when she was about to say something, a voice called.

The Hera walked with divine grace, a glass full of wine and golden locks over her shoulders that even in the moon light, gave their own light. She was wearing a pure white gown that started on her right shoulder, pinned by a golden plate and went down her left arm revealing a bit of her breast. Around her right middle finger was a golden ring that held her parted sleeve. “Sansa, deer…” she looked at Daenerys. “Your mother is looking for you, a bit too hastily.” Sansa sighed. “It’s better if run along to her side now.” 

The Persephone stood up and bowed her head. “Yes, Hera.” But gave Daenerys a smile.

When the young goddess was out of hearing range, the Hera glared at the creatures and they scattered. “What are you doing?” she asked, bitterly.  

Daenerys rose from the grass and circled the wine that was still inside her golden stained glass as she stood beside her. No emotions. “Socializing.” The Hera scoffed and looked at her mockingly. 

“Such vulgarity,” Cersie didn’t look at her but at the feast. Gods and goddesses were laughing, some dancing like this was an every day event.  _Bunch of hypocrites_ , she thought. “A feast… for  _you_ … I’d thought I’d never see the day. Are you content with such event? Must be something new to you since you never get out of that  _rotten_  realm of yours.” 

Daenerys took a deep breath. She was not surprised that the Hera was acting this way. “Must be boiling your blood to be part of this, huh? Give me at least a bit of credit, Cersie. I didn’t want this either.”

“Yet still you came.” 

“I did. If I'd knew this would bother you to this extent I would have made a better entrance.” She smirked. They heard the giggling of the Persephone who was talking to Tyrion, the Dionysius. He was a small god with a miss matched eye and he was holding his own personal wine glass. He drinks and drinks but never sees the bottom. Cute nymphs combed his hair and one had her head on his lap. The Hera made a disgusting noise. 

“Do me a favor and leave so this nightmare ends.” 

“And what would you do after, Hera? I rather be miserable here at a feast with food and wine than miserable alone in my chambers.” From their left came Lyanna, the Aphrodite. Her hair was on a long loose braid that she herself wrapped around her arm and was decorated by sea pearls and a pair of waves cascaded from the hairline of her forehead. Her light blue gown was long and the ends ended in a paler color, almost like foam. It was simple, yet they could see her alluring curves. “You were always the life of the party.” She said sarcastically. 

“Where’s your disfigured husband?” The Hera spat.

“Where’s yours?” The Aphrodite said coolly. The Zeus was talking to the Demeter. There was a glint in his eyes and a wide smile. 

The Hades took a sip of her wine. 

“What do you want, Lyanna?” Cersie grunted. 

“To rescue poor Daenerys. Not only does she has to attend something that makes her uncomfortable but has to put up with your …  _kind_  presence.” She smiled as she twisted the ends of her braid. “I’m pretty sure you are needed elsewhere. Maybe Tyrion would share his endless glass with you. We  _all_  know you need it.” Cersie turned red and decided that she would not stand for this.

She took a few steps but turned a bit. “This is not over.” Cersie said and eyed them up and down and smiled wickedly. 

A smile they decided to ignore.

“It never is with you,” sighed Lyanna and gave a apologetic smile to The Hades. “You look beautiful tonight.” She added. 

“Did you really came to save me from Cersie?” at this point there was no way she could trust anyone. 

“Yes, yes. Plus I couldn’t stand not being part of such beautiful scene. There were whispers among gods as they gaze upon you two. I just had to. Can you blame me?” Daenerys didn’t say anything. “Well, I also came to thank you. You made this possible.” The Hades gave her a confused look. The Aphrodite found the Ares with her dark golden eyes. He looked back at her and lifted a bit his glass and took a sip with a smirk. “It doesn’t matter, anyway. I also noticed that the young beloved princess has taken a liking to you.” 

Daenerys involuntary looked for her at the mention of her name but didn’t find her. The Aphrodite smiled. “She is just a curious youngling who doesn’t know better. Soon she’ll be like the others.” Sadness filled her tone. 

A faint gust of wind blew their waves and curls and the Ares was nowhere in sight. The Aphrodite took a few steps before turning towards The Hades. “I’ve done my fair share of arguing. Word of advice? Give it a chance.” She winked.

 Daenerys was once again alone and decided to head back to the party.

A shriek echoed and boomed from the distance. The Zeus got up from his throne realizing who the voice belonged to. The Demeter was screaming her daughter's name. Tear flooded her eyes and her mouth was forming to scream again. The gods and goddesses murmured to each other as she sobbed. Eddard went to her side. Her long brown hair parted at the middle, covering part of her face and there were no more leaves decorating it. Her dark green gown was not filthy but her feet were. 

“I can’t find her!” she sobbed again. “Where is she? Where is Sansa?” she looked at the others to see if someone would come forward and say. But they just stared at her. “Oh, Eddard…” her body trembled. 

“I’m sure she is playing with the fairies, Catelyn. Please, have a seat.” There was a couch with fluffy pillows. Her body landed softly and cried in Eddard's arms. “Everyone, I’m afraid the feast is over. Please, help us find the Persephone.” He looked at Daenerys and gave her an apologetic nod. “Sister, I—”

“ _No_.” said The Demeter with her hands over her face. Red flooded eyes glared at Daenerys. “I don’t want her looking for her. I don’t want you near her. This is your fault!” 

“Catelyn!” Eddard yelled outraged but she just fell into cries that made her body tremble.  

Daenerys, the Hades looked at his brother but held her head high. All the gods and goddesses fallowed her with their eyes, she bowed. “Thank you all for your presence tonight.” And with that she called her horses, stepped in and went home.

The Hades couldn’t stop thinking of the young goddess. Did she really disappeared? She wanted to help and was it really her fault? There was no way Daenerys would hurt Sansa. Curious or not, she was the only one who spoke to her normally. The goddess' smile was so sincere and beautiful… with the ripples of moon light in her pretty face… her giggles…  Her heart raced. A sensation that she has never allowed herself to have. 

“Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion.” The dragons blinked and came to life. They dropped the gown and the black hooded cape covered her from head to toe. “Look for her.” They give a little shriek and flew away.

The gates of the Underworld opened. As soon as her feet touched—

“Ugh… where am I?” Said a groggy voice. Daenerys wiped her head at the carriage. Sansa, The Persephone was yawning and looking lazily around. Her hair were in tangles. “Is the party over?” when she finally locked eyes with The Hades' shocked purple ones, she smiled. “Hi.” 

“Persephone… what are you doing in my carriage?” Sansa looked around. 

“…I don’t know… Where am I?” she realized that she wasn’t at the feast anymore.

Daenerys took a few steps forward and stretched her hand. Sansa took it and stepped out and looking around again. She has never been here before, she realized. It was dark, a few torches illuminated her surroundings and the air was heavy. “You really are a helpless creature… Sansa, you’re in the Underworld.”

Olympus was filled with voices of sobs and screams. The Zeus had realized that the Persephone wasn’t playing with small creatures like he thought. Everyone was so busy in the feast that no one paid attention to the young goddess, who at one point was laughing and talking with other gods. No one had gone missing from Olympus. Not without Eddard knowing. It angered him that something like that happened under his nose. 

The meeting was held on the middle of the castle where they mighty gods and goddesses could see what was happening in the human world. The floor itself was a magnifying glass and with their own scepters they could tap it and it would zoom at their wish. One by one the gods and goddesses came and searched. Jamie, the Poseidon searched the seas but with no prevail. The Zeus searched the skies and land and nothing. Others tried to look where their powers were more powerful like Tyrion, the Dionysius in feasts and orgies and pleasures (The Demeter was grateful that her daughter was not in such places even though she was still desperate.) Rheagar, the Ares looked in war to see if someone was fighting for her…

“Where is Lyanna?” asked Eddard with exasperation. “I need every one here!”  _Thunder._  The Hera watched from afar and smirked. Jamie noticed… of course he noticed. He was always watching. The King of the Seas went to her. His armor was gold, stained by sea water and it had a trident in the middle. His hair was the same radiant blond as his sister. 

With a swift touch at her arm they went to a corner. “Beloved sister…” they met gaze and the touch lingered. Her hair was down in waves. She needed no decoration because it was pure gold. “I believe that you had a  _small_ ,” she smirked again. Cersie could never lie to Jamie. “part in this ordeal.”

“Believe what you like, my dearest brother.” He had to smile. Jamie didn’t know what happened and he guessed that Cersie had something to with it but he decided not to ask any further. Seeing her smile was all that mattered. 

The doors opened. Lyanna walked with grace, bare foot and her peach gown touching the glass. Her hair was tied at the end of it with a silver string with pearls and went over her shoulder. “Eddard, I apologize for my delay but I brought someone who was there when it happened. A very wise choice you made with the time of night you held the feast, Zeus.” She stepped aside and Arya, the Artemis entered. Hair up un a pony tail and an arrow crossed the bronze strings that held it together. Her armor was bronze and her gown was above the knee, grey with patches of darker colors. Like the moon. Her eyes looked at Cersie and for a moment the Hera felt fear.

“You all know that Shireen, the Moon and I have a connection. I see everything that she sees. Ask me and I shall answer.” Lyanna smiled when she saw Cersie taking a few steps back into the darkness. 

But before anyone said a thing, the Aphrodite spoke. “Where is Sansa, the Persephone?” 

One would think that that was the right question. Well, in right it was; things were tense and they needed to know. Cersie took a deep breath,  _she didn’t ask who took_ _her_. The thin sword that was on Arya's hip glinted when she moved but she didn’t take her eyes of the Hera… but the Queen of the gods had only eyes for the goddess of love,  _what is_ _Lyanna_ _playing at?_ _She surely knows…_  the scared goddess thought.  “The only place you haven’t looked. The Underworld.”

Persephone realized, as she hugged her arms in cold, that she was far from her home and in the company of the one of the most feared goddesses. All her mother's stories rushed to her like a slap and now she was shaking. The back of the Hades was being illuminated by torches as they walked through a dark tunnel. She could hear water and whispers. Her heart was betting fast and she couldn’t think of anything. 

Suddenly she heard shrieking and she jumped. Three silver dragons flew above her head and hovered in front of the Hades. The Queen of the Underworld whispered something and the dragons flew away. “W-what are they?” she asked.

They kept walking. “They are my messengers and helpers. I created them when I was alone in here and we have never separated. I don’t want slaves so I gave them free will but in the end, they stayed.” A smile appeared on her face. Sansa didn’t feel scared as much. Screeching a again and they were flying fast. They were carrying something and dropped it. Sansa covered her head out of instinct. “Here,” The Persephone wasn’t cold anymore. Something warm and soft covered her body. When she opened her eyes, she could see fur around her. She looked at Daenerys as the Queen ruffled it a bit with her fingers. “Now you won’t feel cold. I apologize for the temperature. It varies from place to place.” They kept walking and Sansa hugged her coat. 

The small dragons kept flying over their heads. Suddenly one golden eyed dragon appeared in front of her face. It startled her a bit but when she was going to cover herself, the tiny dragon cocked his head and blinked at her. “Hades?” the Queen looked back. 

“His name is Viserion.” she resumed walking.

“Hi.” She whispered.

 _Hello, princess…_  Sansa yelped. She didn’t expect it to answer!

“It talks!” Daenerys laughed. The other dragons giggled.

“How else are they going to tell me what is happening in the out side world.” Sansa looked at her and then at the dragon. “Come, Viserion. Stop scaring the young goddess.” 

Sansa was getting tired of people saying  _young, helpless, little, princess_. She was more than that. “I’m not scared. I can take care of my own.” Daenerys looked at her dragons and couldn’t help but smirk.

“And yet you’re here and not by your own choice.” Sansa blushed and hugged herself. “Don’t worry, princess. I’ll get you to the surface.”

“Can you please stop calling me princess? I have a name.” 

“Persephone, then.”

“That’s my title. Call me Sansa.”

“Sansa…” Daenerys went thoughtful for a moment. “As you wish.” 

Viserion kept looking at her and flying around her. When it got closer, it bare it’s fang in an attempt to smile and then stuck his tongue out. It made Sansa giggle. Her voice echoed through the rocky tunnels. It was something new to this realm and the Hades felt it in her core. Then Sansa saw tinkles of light as she got closer. 

The words that were whispered to her ear by Lyanna rushed to her.  _If you think she looks beautiful, you should see_ _t_ _he Underworld_. Her castle was in the middle of a cave and  it stretched up, touching the ceiling. It mixed with the rocky ceiling and what took her breath was the different types of gems and crystals that illuminated everything. It was like a starry night sky but with purples and pinks and blues and greens. Sansa felt so… small, overwhelmed by it all. Some gems came down like stalactites, long and big, almost reaching the other end, some were coming out from the castle's walls. The dragons flew away, their silver body glinted with different colors and even the lights touched her body.

It was  _magical_. 

Daenerys just kept walking and both of them crossed a bridge that had the same crystals. Some lights faded and then went back to their original glow. Almost like a heart beats. Sansa noticed that there were five bridges that circled the castle and under them were rivers. Rivers that came from tunnels, connect under the castle and ended in waterfalls. Each had a different color. One was green, grey, red, blue and yellow. Odd colors for water, she thought.

_Rumble._

Daenerys stopped in her tracks and shield her as something big came running towards her. From a far tunnel, the biggest one she has seen so far, came a huge beast with three heads. It was direwolf no bigger than an elephant! And it had three heads! The Persephone's legs almost gave up. The beast was baring it's fangs as it came to a halt and walked slowly towards them.

Daenerys held her hand up. “Not in front of our guests.” Her tone was sweet but firm. It's tail started…  _wagging_  and the three heads started panting with their toungues out. “Good girl.” The head in the middle lowered it's snout and the Queen patted it. “Sansa, come here. Let her sniff you.” The Persephone looked at the Hades like she was insane. She has never seen such a beast in her existence! 

Viserion flew next to her.  _It’s ok, princess…_ _you are safe with our Queen…_  

Sansa took a step closer and held her trembling hand up. The Cerberus took turns sniffing her until the middle one licked her and looked her right in the eye. Her eyes were pure gold and it's ears were down. “What’s her name.” 

“Her name is Cerberus.” Sansa shook her head. “You don’t… like the name?”

“That name doesn’t suit this pretty thing.” Sansa fell  _in love_. The big direwolf was the most adorable thing now that she had a better look at it. “She deserves a pretty name, don’t you girl?” its tail started wagging faster. “Because you are such a pretty lady, yes you are!” the three headed direwolf hunched down and its back up. “Lady! That’s a perfect name!” the Cerberus woofed and Sansa giggled. “She likes it.” Daenerys was amazed at what was happening in front of her. Her dragons giggled and the Queen snapped out of it.

“Come. You can play with… Lady later. First we have to send Zeus a message.” The gates to the castles were big and decorated with gold. In the middle was a shield, snapped in the middle. Each piece in each door. “A gift from Achilles.” The Hades winked, making Sansa blush and Lady whimpered.

The inside was a dark imitation of the castle of Olympus. “This looks like…” 

“It was cruel joke at the time.” Sansa didn’t speak after that.

 They went to a room that was located in the middle of the castle.  Different from Olympus, It had an opening in the form of circle and it was made of glass. The Persephone could see the rivers disappearing as they fell like waterfalls. The Hades scepter formed in her hand. 

“Stop.” Said Sansa. “Can you please wait?” Daenerys looked at her beautiful blue eyes and again, she saw as the princess bit her lips. “I know you’re going to call father but… I'd like it if…” Sansa blinked and took a step closer. “The Hades would be so kind to show me more about the Underworld. I’m aware that as soon as I’m gone I'd never come back… I'd like to see it.” There was no way that this realm was  _rot_ and  _filth._  Far from it!

Daenerys thought about it. Viserion flew again around Sansa but this time she smiled and held her hand up and the dragon landed on her palm. With the other hand she petted it. “I… believe that there would be no harm in doing so.” Sansa's eye glowed as she smiled but Daenerys had to remind herself not to be pulled by the young goddess… no matter how much she wanted it.

The Queen of the Underworld showed her many places and explained their purpose, like for example, the Five Rivers. Of course they were scary and Sansa's mind was trying to comprehend that such place did exist with this kind of rules. How can there be a River of Woe and Lament? River of  _Fire_ … how can she rule such cruel place? She had to ask and when she did, a shadow casted on The Hade's face. 

“This place exist for those who deserve it. A god must rule it… I do not make the rules of creation.” 

The Persephone looked down. Without thought she touched the black cape making the Hades stop and look at her guest. “I believe you deserve much recognition for what you’ve done,” Sansa's eyes glowed as she blinked. A light that was very much alive and didn’t deserve to be there. “I feel very honored to be here, with your presence, your grace.” She smiled a white one. 

Daenerys looked away to try and hide her blush. This was not good. With every word, her body experienced new feelings… feelings that she has long convinced herself she didn’t deserve. How cruel this world could be to let this bright flower grow into her dry land that is her heart. The Queen bit her lip, tasting the faint flavor of what was left of the color she applied. This wild flower was dangerous and she needed to get her back where she belonged… but there was still a place she hadn’t shown the young goddess.

“Would you be so kind to fallow me to one last place? I believe this one would suit your taste better than these rivers.” Again Sansa smiled wide and nodded.

They took one of the ferries and fallowed a stream to a rocky tunnel. It was a confined space and Sansa didn’t have a choice but to touch Daenery's knees with her own. Her heart was racing and she could see more details like her braids and her slender neck… her rosy cheeks and parted lips. Again those long eyelashes and the way her silver hair could take the light of the crystals… how her covered chest would rise with every breath and how lovely she smelled: a scent that she didn’t recognized but was sweet yet wild. When her purple eyes glanced at the young goddess, she would look away. She was playing with her fingers now. The excitement of a new place with the Queen could make her heart burst.

As they kept moving forward, the tunnels would appear less rocky and more smooth, the crystals would disappear but light wouldn’t fade. At the end of it Sansa could see a curtain of seaweed that moved slightly and tiny waves splashing. As the ferry stopped, Daenerys stood, rocking it a bit. With her pale hands, the Queen pushed the curtain and as the light touched the Persephone's face, the host smiled and said, “Sansa, welcome to The Elysian Fields.” 

Sansa gasped. 

It was beautiful! A small archipelago! A group of islands of different sizes. The smell of the ocean filled her nostrils and the crashing waves made her close her eyes and filled her with pure bliss. As they went to the shore, the ferry stopped and they came out. The Queen offered her a hand and Sansa touched the sand. “It feels so real…” she wiggled her toes and giggled. “Why aren’t you living in such beautiful place?” she kept looking around with wonder. Her eyes glowed brighter than the sky. The excitement was so much that she even felt light headed. 

Daeneys let out a deep breath and gave her a sad, small smile. Sansa noticed that she hadn’t seen her genuinely smile since she burst out laughing… “Because I don’t belong here.” That confused Sansa. The Hades was the Queen of the Underworld, how could she not belong?

“Dany!” called a voice. Both goddesses turned and saw a handsome man, with a white male skirt, brown sandals and a smile. He jogged towards them, in the distance they could see a group of humans swimming in the water, laughing and coming in and out of the vegetation and divided the beach.

“Jorah,” smiled Daenerys, sweet and sincere. “How good to see you.” The man bowed.

“The pleasure is mine, your grace.” He rose and embraced the Queen.

It was shock to Sansa. Who was the man? Why was he so familiar with Daenerys? Dany? The Persephone lowered her gaze and noticed that thorny vines were sprouting from the side of her feet. With a panic she stomped them and covered them with the sad. “Sansa, please meet Jorah, the Achilles.” Oh… now she understood. “Jorah, this is Sansa, the Persephone.” Quickly Jorah bowed, looking down.

“It is an honor to be in the presence of two beautiful goddesses. This is truly a paradise and I feel blessed and unworthy of such meeting.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet the Achilles. Olympus still talk about your heroism and glory.” Jorah smiled at Sansa's words. 

“I thank your lovely words, kind goddess. And may I ask what bring such beings here?” the wind was fresh and blowing their hair slightly. It was the perfect weather.

“A personal tour.” Daenerys looked at Sansa. “After this I am sending her to her home—to Olympus.” 

Jorah placed his hands behind his back and nodded. “Ah, what a lucky goddess. I hope you still have my gift, your highness.” Daenerys nodded. 

“I’ve placed it where no one can miss it. As an appreciation for such gift I placed it at the gates of my castle.” That pleased Jorah and he smiled. Someone called his name and waves from the distance. “Go. Be with them.” Jorah grabbed her hand and kissed it. Again Sansa could feel the thorny wines slithering through the sand. 

“Come and visit again, your grace.” And with that the Achilles jogged away into paradise. 

When they were ridding back, Sansa was looking at her reflection. The rhythm of the water distorted her face and she wondered what kind she was making when Jorah kissed Daenery's hand. “Why does the Achilles call you Dany? Why do you allow a human to be so close to you?” now she could see her gesture as she spoke. Not even the ripples could hide her … jealousy?

“It’s a funny story.” Sansa could hear the smile in her voice. Her eyes casted a shadow. “He was the only human who wasn’t afraid. When he stepped out of the ferry, limping—” she giggled. “He looked at me, bowed and  _flirted_. I was in shock, a bit offended but he gave me the shield and proceeded to talk to me. He was the first human to treat me like I wasn't evil.” Sansa's eyes went darker. 

“How nice,” she whispered.

When they got the castle, Daenerys took her to her room. The young goddesses could feel her body hot as she entered. It was a room different from what one would think after seeing the castle. It was a room fit for a queen. Big in space and big in furniture. It was clean and organized, nothing out of order. It almost looked like no one lived there. There was no window but a round balcony that faced the gates of the Underworld.  Dark wine colored drapes were being blown by a faint wind and the same were hung in the tall ceiling and fell beside the bed. It looked so welcoming with the fluffy pillow and silky sheets. There was a vanity with a few candles and crystals. The mirror was tainted but there was still a reflection. Since the bed was pressed against the wall, in the middle of the room, the rest of it were filled with books. Beside the vanity there was a fire place (that was currently off) and another door. In the balcony there was a long seat in black velvet with a few cushions. 

“Please, seat anywhere you like.” Sansa bit her lips and kept looking around. What fascinated her was that no matter where her eyes landed, she could find something new. Daenerys disappeared behind the second door and returned with a new gown. It was pure white and her hand were clasp in front of her. Her hair was down in waves but the faint color of her lips was still there. 

Sansa was at the balcony looking down. She could see everything. Viserion landed on the dark rails where her arms were resting and smiled back. Daenerys looked at her guest up and down until she had to speak. Not in a million years would the Queen of the Underworld would have such a pretty sight. With snap of her fingers a flame sparked inside the fire place, warming and illuminating the room. 

“Come inside and get warmed up, Sansa.” The young goddess still had the fur on but she came in anyways. 

When she walked in, the Persephone stepped on the fur and tripped. Instinctively the Hades went to grab her but both came down on the soft dark rug. Sansa's body pressed against Daenery's while the red head's hair cascaded to one side, tickling the cheek of the girl beneath her. Both went red and suddenly the space between them was hot. 

Sansa looked at Daenery's lips and wondered, once again, if they tasted sweet. They could feel each other’s breathing and their scent was dazing… they were going crazy. It scared the Queen at the realization that she  _wanted_  this girl so much. It was a scary moment and she couldn’t even dare to think, let alone say, that she actually—

“Sansa,” the Queen said as she saw the Persephone lean forward with intention for a kiss. “my dear, can you please stand up? I have to call your father.” Sansa quickly stood up, turning her back, blushing from embarrassment. “He… must be worried.” With a divine grace, Daenerys stood up and left.

A door separating them now, both goddesses touched their lips with the lingering touch of their breaths when they fell.

Daenerys was back at the room with the glass circle. Her scepter was on her hand and she tapped it. “Brother,” there was no response. That was odd. Again she tapped. “Hermes,” she called for the messenger. Nothing. What was going on? This didn’t sit well with her. She paced and paced but no matter how much she called, no one would answer. Then she called her dragons. They came quickly and waited for commands. “Please, go and find brother and tell him what happened… something is not right.”

 _Yes, my Queen_ … they all replied.

When she went back to her room, Sansa was sitting in front of her vanity looking at something small in her hand. It was a bronze box with a strange symbol on it. Curiosity got the better of her and opened it. There was something pasty with a color she knew too well. It was the same shade as Daenerys lips the first time they met and at the feast. With her pinky she dipped it a bit and when she went to apply it a pale hand grabbed her wrist.

“Do not do that.” Her purple eyes were scared and angry. “Do not place that on your lips. You do not want to face the consequences…” Sansa shivered and Daenerys cleaned her finger.

“I-I apologize…” she looked down. “I just like the color…” 

Daenerys took a deep breath and sat on the bed. “Oh, Sansa… how do you like the most dangerous things? Your curiosity will be your doom.” 

“It’s just color for lips.” Sansa looked at the box and at the strange symbol. “How can this be my doom?” 

Daenerys stood and sat next to Sansa. Their arms brushed and they got goose bumps and the Persephone felt self conscious. “This color comes from a fruit that only grows in the Underworld.” With her middle finger she dabbed it and smeared it with her thumb. “I use it because I like it.” Then she applied it on her lips while looking at the mirror. For Sansa it was the most hypnotizing scene she has ever seen. It was elegant and at the same time erotic. “See? Beautiful shade but only I can use it.”

“Why? It looks harmless.” 

“It does; most beautiful things that look harmless can be the most deadly.” She smiled while looking at Sansa but then she faced her. “You can come and go as you please but there is one rule… if you eat the fruit from the Underworld… you may neve—” 

_Rumble!_

The ground trembled, crystals and gems and rocks fell and crashed as it continued to shake. Daenerys shielded Sansa with her arms until it stopped. A hazy dust covered them as they moved slowly. 

“ _Hades!_ ” a roaring voiced echoed through the Underworld. Daenerys walked quickly to her balcony and saw smoke and static at the entrance of her realm. “ _HADES!_ ” again everything trembled with a threat of collapsing. Daenerys had to grip the rails as it moved. 

“ _Zeus!”_ she roared too as a god would. “What is the meaning of this?!” she was angry now. 

Eddard's eyes sizzled with static and behind him was Catelyn. “Where is my daughter?!” 

Sansa went to the balcony and saw them. Shock and fear filled her eyes. “Come with me.” The Queen said and both went down.

As soon as the Demeter saw her daughter, she let out a cry and ran after her. Cat embraced her with tears running down her cheeks. “Oh, my sweet daughter! You’re safe now! We came to rescue you!” another cry.

“I demand an explanation!” the Zeus yelled. “My is my daughter  _here_?” The way he said those words made her realize that Eddard didn’t change after all… and that broke her heart. “Why did you took her? Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“She didn’t take me!” Sansa screamed as she tried to brake free from her mother's arms.

“Hush now, child. You're safe now.” There was desperation in her voice. “This monster can’t hurt you now.”

“Monster?!” Sansa shrieked. “Mother, let go of me.” Catelyn grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her. “Mother, please! Stop! You’re hurting me!”

“Let her go, Demeter.” Said Daenerys getting closer, but the Zeus got in between.

“Do not come close to me and my daughter! Sansa! You need to come with me now! You need to get away from this monster!”

“Stop calling Daenerys a monster! LET. GO!” 

A shriek filled the air and the dragons came and flew around them. Viserion hissed at Catelyn and she yelled in fear. When she didn’t let go of Sansa, the dragon spit a bit of fire.

“Viserion, no!” yelled Daenerys but it was too late… a lighting bolt struck the small dragon and it sent him to Phlegethon, the River of Fire. 

“ _VISERION_!” screamed Sansa as she saw how the dragon fought to get out in pain, tears ran down her eyes as she saw it's last breath leave its body.

His brothers circled and shrieked in sorrow and the Hades looked how the body floated without life. A tear fell down but she returned her gaze, full of hate towards her brother. Her eyes turned black, blacker than darkness, black tears ran down and her lips curled back in a snarl. A howl came from the distance and the three headed direwolf came walking, baring her fangs. 

“ _You come to my realm_ _without my permission, destroys part of it, disrespect me and my guest and kill one of my children all because of a_ _mis_ _unde_ _rstanding_ _?!”_ Her sword appeared on her and Lady growled louder. " _I WAS A FOOL TO THINK YOU CHANGED!"_ The lighting faded away and only confusion was left.

“Get that beast away from my daughter!” screamed Catelyn.

Sansa pushed her mother and went for the River. The Deneter yelled at her but she just kept running. She looked for the body and touched slightly the ground, a thick vine sprouted and went to recover it. It had to be quick or else the plant would keep burning. When she got Viserion, he wrapped it on a big leaf and walked towards Daenerys. 

_Slap!_

Catelyn slapped her hands making Sansa drop the small dragon. “Do not touch that filthy creature! Your father did good in killing it!” Drgon and Raeghal landed beside their brother and shrieked. Catelyn kicked them but they kept coming back and weeping. “Get away from us!” 

“ _STOP!_ _”_ Sansa screamed and another rumble came but this time it didn’t come from the Zeus. “ _DO NOT TOUCH THEM!_ ” Thorny vines slithered from the ground beneath the Persephone, then from her body. It took the three gods by surprise as she kept losing herself in the vines. “ _YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM! YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM! I WILL PUNISH YOU IF YOU HURT THEM!!!_ ” the vines started attacking everyone in their path.

“Sansa!” yelled Daenerys. “Sansa, stop!” The Zeus kept zapping the vines away but they kept coming. “Lady, get back in the tunnels! Drogon, Raeghal to me!” the dragons flew to her, carrying their brother. The vines kept appearing but thicker and they were breaking the ground and shaking the Rivers. “Sansa, listen to me!” the Persephone didn’t have eyes anymore, only tiny vines and her mouth was open in a scream. “I need you to listen! They will not hurt me! They can’t hurt me! Everything will be all right! Sansa!” Daenerys got in front of her, vines whipping her body, blood dripped from her body. A sob escaped her throat as she saw that Sansa's body was turning into vines. “Please! Sansa! I can’t lose you! Come to me! You're too important to me!” 

The rumble ceased and the vines stopped attacking. Slowly they crept back into the ground and into her body. With a sigh both of them fell but Daenerys had her in her arms. 

“What…” the Zeus managed to say, realizing that there was something more going around there. 

“Sansa!” screamed the Demeter but the Zeus stopped her. 

Sansa opened her eyes slowly and saw Daenerys crying clear tears. “Dany…” she whispered. “You’re bleeding… it was my fault…” 

“Shhh… don’t talk, my love.” A smile appeared on Sansa's lips. 

“You called love…” Daenerys hugged her and nodded.

“That’s what you are, my love. I dared not say it in fear of making it real. In fear that I would lose myself to you… but I rather die than to see you suffering. Oh…” Sansa raised her hand and cupped her cheek and caressed her lower lip. 

“Dany… I…” 

“Hush now… you need to rest.” Daenerys stood up with Sansa in her arms and gave her to Eddard. He looked at her sister and how genuine her love was. 

“I’m such a fool…” he whispered but Daenerys ignored him. 

“Sansa…” Catelyn trembled at the sight of her daughter. 

“Wait…” whispered Sansa. “Come, let me whisper something.” She extended her hand and Daenerys got closer and leaned in. “I always wondered how they taste.” The next thing Sansa grabbed the Queen's neck and pulled her into a kiss. 

Daenerys gasped and pulled away and she could feel Sansa's lips as they sucked her lower lip. With a smile she licked her own in satisfaction. “What have you done…?” Daenerys looked in horror at her and then at her brother and then he knew…

“You stupid child!” and with that they left.

Eight months pass and for a brief moment the world seemed to be as it used to be. The humans were starving due to the Demeter's hysteria as the ground didn't produce vegetation for consumption, the weather went cold and unbearable. Something new was created but not entirely for the better. The Persephone was healed and was back in the fields of Olympus with her mother. There was a time where Sansa didn't speak to her mother or father and preferred the company of his brother Jon and Lyanna. Even Arya joined the group when she wasn't hunting. 

The Zeus went out of his way to figure out what happened to Sansa at the feast but it didn't occur to him to ask Arya. Maybe it was the fact that the Hera was also giving her all to distract her husband. She didn't want to know what would happen if he found out that it was all her doing: a little bit of the Milk of the Poppy on his beloved daughter's wine and she was sleeping like a new born. Though she didn't expect that things would go that way. Cersie just wanted to cause distress to Catelyn and Daenerys but now she has four months to enjoy Cat's and Zeus beloved children's suffering. It went better than expected!

When she confronted Lyanna about the matter, the goddess of love just smiled and said, "I just love a good love story." And went away to her deformed husband, Robert the Hephaestus. 

A howl of three rose from the tunnels, giving a sense of life in the Underworld. Daenerys was at the Elysium Fields with the company of Jorah, the Achilles. Her toes were dipped in the sand and the waves gave a sense of a false peace for the ruler. It felt nice but she knew it wasn’t real and it wasn’t for her except of the heroes and good humans that lived there. As she went back to her large and empty castle, Lady was out and pacing from side to side. 

"What is it, girl?" She patted the big three headed direwolf. "You sense her too, don't you?" A sad smile appeared. Her feelings were a bundle and Daenerys couldn't help but feel happy and guilty at the same time.

The gates opened and the Queen could hear naked steps running towards her. A tear escaped as she saw her beloved, her love running with a big smile, rosy cheeks, sun kissed shoulders, auburn hair loose and dancing in the air, light pink gown that accentuated her body floated as she jumped into the Hade's arms. Without question, they kissed. A sweet kiss that left both of them without breath. A giggle escaped Sansa as Daenerys kept giving her little pecks all over her face. After seeing her, all her doubts were gone. 

A  _swoosh_  went past her and three dragons hovered over her heads. Sansa gasped as she saw Viserion with sapphire eyes. 

 _Welcome back, my Queen..._  The dragons said in union. 

Sansa let out a laugh. "Queen? I like it." 

Daenerys held out of arm and Sansa linked it and walked towards the castle. "Welcome back, my love."

And the two Queens of the Underworld lived happily ever after.

Well, as happy as any Greek god could.

**Author's Note:**

> Shireen has a special place in my heart so I made her to be the Moon because I just think is beautiful and deserved so much better.  
> Oscar Wilde inspired the tittle.  
> I hope you guys liked how I wrote the characters as greek gods and goddesses!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I love this trope so much!


End file.
